This disclosure relates to input methods.
Languages that use a logographic script in which one or two characters, for example, glyphs, correspond roughly to one word or meaning have more characters than keys on a standard input device, such as a computer keyboard on a mobile device keypad. For example, the Chinese language contains thousands of characters defined by base Pinyin characters and five tones. The mapping of these many-to-one associations can be implemented by input methods that facilitate entry of characters and symbols not found on input devices. Accordingly, a Western-style keyboard can be used to input Chinese, Japanese, or Korean characters. In some examples, an input method editor (IME) can be used to search a dictionary to find candidate characters, words, or phrases that correspond to the Pinyin characters typed by a user.